


Freeze Frame

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epic Friendship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The point of no return...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze Frame

Voices ringing in my ears.

Words don't create sentences.

While symbols break.

And disappear into nothing.

Melody infested space.

Fragile sound.

Unknown destination.

Emotion without heart.

People shake hands.

Patting on back.

Hugging and whispering.

An occasional kiss.

Familiar strangers.

I hear myself speak.

Saying the same.

Over and over.

Until it's dried up.

And silence takes over.

Just me.

And the anchors.

Keeping me steady.

Preventing shipwreck.

When eyes meet eyelids.

And warmth meets cold.

And lips meet pale.

Awareness hits.

Sucker punch in the stomach.

Freeze frame in slow motion.

And the mirror shatters.

While drowning in safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to an old friend. You may be gone, but you're still in my heart ; safe and understood.
> 
> Jeroen (1982 - 2001)


End file.
